<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparrow by phantomofhogwarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308827">Sparrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts'>phantomofhogwarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUActober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Scene, Alive Reginald Hargreeves, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post episode: S02E10 The End of Something, Post-Canon, Sparrow Academy Student Ben Hargreeves, TUActober 2020, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The siblings go back to a different version of 2019 and Five comes up with a plan on how to fix that and keep everyone safe. However, they will need help from people who don't know them <strike> (at least these versions of them) </strike></p><p>Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on Tumblr</p><p>Day 31 - Sparrow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Luther Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) &amp; Everyone, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUActober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so happy for creating something for all the prompts in this event! Some of the prompts became edits on Tumblr, so I'll add the links for those in the notes in the end if anyone wants to check those out.<br/>Anyway, I had a little writer block with this one and it isn't so good as I wanted the final prompt to be, but I still hope everybody can enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>None of them knew how to handle that situation. Their plan worked, right? Five said they would go back home. Then, why were they standing in the living room of The Umbrella Academy staring at their father and that group of people who called themselves The Sparrow Academy? Even worse than that was understand why they had Ben in that group. Well, not their sibling Ben, but some weird version of Ben in that timeline that was still adopted by Reginald. It was too painful trying to understand the presence of that Ben with that group, especially after what happened to their brother Ben. In order to do that, they turned their backs at that strange group and their father and got out of that house that used to be their home once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first priority was to understand who were the members of that so-called Sparrow Academy. Before that, though, they had to find a place to stay hidden. After all, if the timeline was messed up to the point of the Umbrella Academy being replaced by another group called Sparrow Academy, who could guarantee that the Commission wouldn’t show up at any moment to kill them? Could they still count on Herb helping them? None of them could be sure about that and Diego got worried about Herb when Five mentioned that possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, they found an old empty building that could keep them safe for some time. Five immediately started to pace around while a thousand thoughts ran through his head. He had to find information about the Hargreeves in this timeline, so he blinked to a public library not so far away from there. Nobody would look twice at a young boy doing some research on old documents anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he spent a long time going over newspapers, he finally blinked back to the building where his siblings were waiting for him. Diego immediately walked towards him with a pointing finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were gone for hours, do you have any idea about how much we were worried about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Diego, I’m back here and I’m fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only thought that maybe Dad had found you and…”, Luther began to say, but Five stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about Dad now, but anyway, listen to what I found”, Five said while gesturing for the others to come closer to him. “Dad did the same thing in this timeline as he did to us, he adopted 7 children with powers and trained them to become heroes or whatever he wanted us, or them, to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I feel like there’s a punchline somewhere…”, Diego joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The difference is that none of them ever left the Academy, they grew up and stayed there following Dad’s orders. They still work together on fighting against anything that Dad tells them”, Five explained. He looked carefully at Diego before adding one last information.”I didn’t find anything about Pogo or Mom though…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego gasped in shock, but it only lasted a moment and his face was taken by a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I truly convinced Mom that Dad wasn’t the one she thought”, he said with a triumphant smile. Allison looked at him with a frown. “I met her in the 60’s, well, I think it was the real Grace that inspired Dad to create Mom. Maybe things didn’t work out between them and it affected his decision to build Mom as we know from our timeline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes sense”, Luther agreed. “But, wait a minute: if Dad adopted different children, what happened to us in this timeline?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you asked!”, Five answered with a smirk. “I found some vague information about people very similar to us and they seem to be our other selves in this timeline. It seems they have normal lives. I don’t know how them, or the other versions of us, are dealing with their powers or even if they do have powers. The only thing I know is that they are our best option to break this timeline and let us go back to our home. Our real one this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, can we go back a sec, please?”, Klaus said while moving his hands in a sign to stop Five. “Did you just say we need to break this timeline?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I definitely did! It will be fun to break a timeline instead of saving it this time”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, how?”, Allison asked, feeling confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to start another apocalypse, guys…”, Vanya said in a worried tone. Allison pulled her close with a protective arm around her sister’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we won’t need to do that”, Five assured her. “We only need to find our other selves in this timeline. If they are as dysfunctional as we are, and I say it in a non personal way, their actions are probably related to any problem that will happen in this timeline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe our presence here can also mess with this timeline and bring the end of the world back to us. We did it in Dallas, remember?”, Klaus said in a mocking tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you, but I would prefer to not be responsible about the end of the world this time”, Five retorted. “So, the plan is to find them, investigate if their actions can unlock any problem in this timeline and keep an eye at the Sparrow Academy and Dad. If they come after us, it will mean our logic is correct. Now, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five walked out of the door and the others followed him. Once they were on the sidewalk, Luther turned to Five again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think Dad and the Sparrows will come after us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, I don’t know yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying all of us will work as baits in this plan?”, Allison asked with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that…”, Five said, trying to avoid looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not denying either…”, Klaus said while Five rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just follow me, I have a plan”, Five turned around and walked down the street. The others exchanged some confused looks and followed him. They truly wanted Five to be correct.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I said in the beginning, here are the edits on Tumblr if anyone would like to check it out:</p><p>
  <a href="https://phantomofhogwarts.tumblr.com/post/631333097281028096/tuactober-day-7-team-zero-i-wanted-to-do">Day 7 - Team Zero</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://phantomofhogwarts.tumblr.com/post/631693229786628096/tuactober-day-11-outfits-soi-had-a-few">Day 11 - Outifts</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://phantomofhogwarts.tumblr.com/post/632327426635137024/tuactober-day-18-dancing-i-wanted-to-do">Day 18 - Dancing</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://phantomofhogwarts.tumblr.com/post/633076903152140288/tuactober-day-26-soundtrack-of-course-i-had-to">Day 26 - Soundtrack</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>